The One I Love You
by hanazonorin444
Summary: Naruto, tiba-tiba saja ia menghampiriku setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa dan kini dia tersenyum padaku. kumohon jangan membuatku melayang.. Naruto-san !


**The One I Love Is You**

By "Na-Rin

Disclaimer Is Kishimoto

Douzo….

-'

Dieratkannya mantelnya pertanda dinginnya cuaca,sedikit mengganggu kenyamannya . Berjalan dimusim dingin seperti ini memangmembutuhkan perjuangan. Tapi itu akan segera terganti ketika gadis itu sudah sampai dimakam Hyuga Neji.

"Aww"tak sengaja kakinya terpeleset oleh licinnya sampai dia terjatuh menyentuh tanah, seseorang sudah memeluk tubuhnya yang kecil agar tak sampai terjatuh ketumpukan salju.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" awalnya dia sangat kaget mendengar nada suara yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok disampingnya. Sosok yang masih betah memeluknya. Namun sang gadis dengan segera menguasai dirinya, sambil tersenyum dia mencoba berdiri dan melepaskan dirinya dari sang penyelamat.

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto-san .. Arigatou sudah menyelamatkanku" senyumnya masih mengembang, pertanda ia dengan tulus mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya.

"kalau begitu kita jalan bersama-sama. Kau ingin ke makam Neji kan ?Aku juga ingin kesana" Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan mendahului gadis yang kini mematung memandangi punggung Naruto dengan wajah yang sendu. Apa yang ada difikiran pemuda ini ?_kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiriku. Naruto-kun ….?_

"Hinata ?"Naruto membalikkan badannya memanggil Hinata.

"Ah matte kudasai Naruto-san.."Hinata berlari kecil mengejar langkah mereka sudah sejajar.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, kalau bagi Hinata ini adalah hal biasa karena memang sifatnya yang terhitung pendiam. Lain jika itu adalah Naruto, pria hiper yang tak akan pernah bisa diam meski kau membungkam mulutnya. Dan see… mereka sama-sama tidak mengucapkan obrolan apapun selama perjalan.

Hinata sesekali mengeratkan pelukannya pada mantel ungu yang kini menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada Ninja seangkatannya, yang kini sudah berstatus sebagai pemimpin desa. Semburat merah mulai muncul dipipi gadis itu kala melihat perubahan Naruto, wajahnya yang semakin mengeras terlihat yang sebiru laut itu sesekali tertutupi oleh kelopak matanya yang memiliki bulu-bulu yang lentik. Hidungnya..bibirnya… dan…

"Hinata" suara berat Naruto hampir saja menjungkir balikkan tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Ha-hai'.." Hinata segera saja ia menguasai dirinya meskipun dalam hati ia sangat merutuki dirinya yang sangat ceroboh dan bodoh. Memalukan…

"kita sudah sampai.."Kini mereka sudah berada di pintu pemakaman Ninja-Ninja terhormat yang gugur dalam menjaga keamanan Negara.

Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata, senyuman yang sudah lama Hinata kenapa pemuda ini tiba-tiba tersenyum. Lama ia memandang wajah yang dipenuhi senyuman lima jari itu..matanya serasa memanas bila mengingat hal itu.

"Ayo.."Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, Hinata hanya bisa memandang tangan yang kini menggenggam erat seperti mimpi tangannya digenggam kembali oleh Naruto. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya melalui tindakan kecil yang diberikan Naruto. Terakhir ini terjadi ketika mereka masih dalam keadaan , dia bahkan sudah jarang melihat senyuman Naruto apalagi sampai berharap digenggam seperti ini. Mustahil..

Bugh ..

Hinata tak sengaja menubruk punggung Naruto saat pemuda itu berhenti dengan tiba-tiba, mungkin ini efek sihir yang Naruto berikan karena sudah menggenggam tangannya.

"Kenapa ?"Tanya Naruto heran mendapati Hinata masih berada dibelakangnya dengan wajah yang menunduk.

Tarik..hembuskan.. ok Hinata, mulailah untuk Dewasa. Semua yang kau lalui saat ini adalah bentuk kepeduliannya terhadap teman, ingat.. N..jadi berhenti seolah kau memiliki peluang untuk memilikinnya. Berhenti berharap..

"Kau belum melepaskan tanganku Naruto-san" ada apa dengan suara gadis ini ?suaranya terdengar datar. Sampai-sampai membuat Naruto salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"O-oh..hahaha" dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Namun pergerakannya tak lagi diperdulikan oleh Hinata, gadis itu sudah mulai menyatukan kedua telapak mereka sudah berada tepat dihadapan makam Hyuga Neji.

Entah apa yang dia doakan, namun mata Naruto terus saja memperhatikan pergerakan Hinata. Dia menyukai wajah damai gadis itu kala yang putih, mata bulannya yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya yang terhitung Indah. Bulu mata itu, hidung itu, pipi gembil itu, bibir itu..rasanya Naruto ingin menyentuhnya, mengusapnya dengan lebut. Ingin merasakan bagaimana halusnya kulit gadis yang kini sudah resmi menjadi ketua Klan Hyuga. Sungguh, gadis yang terlihat lemah itu ternyata menyimpan sejuta kekuatan. Gadis yang..

"kau tidak berdoa Naruto-san ?" perlahan Hinata membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan mata yang menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri bagi klan Hyuga. Meskipun Naruto kaget mendengar suara Hinata, namun dia tidak akan melewatkan momen indah saat Hinata membuka matanya. Sungguh Hal sekecil itu saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

"hum Tunggu sebentar" Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung melihat Naruto yang tersenyum. Padahal lelaki itu sudah tertangkap basah memerhatikan dirinya sejak tadi._Sesak.._Hinata meremas bagian ujung mantel yang menenggelamkan menyalurkan satu hal yang selalu membuatnya -benar ingin menghilangkan secara perlahan sesak di dadanya.

"Apa yang kau doakan ?"Tanya Naruto ketika mereka berjalan beriringan untuk pulang.

"Apa ?" Tanya Hinata bingung, ia miringkan kepalanya pertanda tidak mengerti akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Apa yang kau doakan untuk Neji ?" pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tinngkah polos Hinata, di acaknya rambut Hinata. Ada kalanya ia menganggap Hinata seperti anak kecil. Benar-benar imut.

Untuk sesaat Hinata benar-benar terpana akan perbuatan yang dilakukan Naruto kepadanya. Membuatnya hampir melayang, namun segera ia sadar. Tak ada gunanya berharap pada Naruto, terbang bersamanya hanya akan membuatmu jatuh terhempas.

"oh .. aku mendoakannya agar tenang dialam sana. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menjagaku hingga sampai akhir hayatnya. Aku sungguh sangat berterimakasih.." wajahnya menyiratkan akan kesedihan. Terbayang dibenaknya perlakuan Neji selama sudah menganggap Neji sebagai kakaknya, sungguh dia merindukan sosok yang selalu menemaninya menjadi sosok yang kuat seperti saat ini, yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan sangat protective._Neji-nii_

Pemuda ini terus saja memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang menunduk, dilihatnya wajah sedih itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, dia tidak akan berani memeluk gadis itu meski dia ingin. Tidak, tidak akan pernah ia lakukan. Tidak akan pantas dia melakukannya meskipun sebatas kata teman sebagai penghibur, itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melihatnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya, menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang bisa membuat repot.

"Lalu Naruto-san ?apa yang kau sampakan pada Neji-nii ?" gadis itu mendongak, tersenyum menutupi kesedihannya. _Aku tetap melihatnya meskipun kau memberikan senyum terbaik sekalipun, Hinata._

"aku ?hm.. itu rahasia" mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana namun gagal. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, ada rasa kecewa ketika Hinata tidak bertanya kembali apa yang Naruto rahasiakan. Tapi sudahlah..

Mereka sampai disebuah danau, ada banyak pohon yang mengelilinginya. Sesekali dedaunan itu menjatuhkan salju, meskipun sedang musim dingin namun danau masih tetap seperti biasa, tidak ikut membeku seperti danau yang lain.

Tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti, mau tak mau Naruto pun ikut pertanyaan di dalam hatinya kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Naruto-san..ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku ?" Tanya Hinata, wajahnya langsung melihat wajah pemuda yang selama ini tak pernah mampu ia lihat secara langsung. Biasanya ia akan pingsan jika sampai melakukan hal ini. Ini adalah pertamakalinya Hinata melihat sosok Naruto yang juga itu menatapnya dengan raut wajah penuh dengan kekagetan.

"A-aku tidak mengerti..maksutmu apa ? Tanya Naruto berusaha untuk menjauhkan pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang kini hinggap dalam benak.

_Tidak mungkin Hinata melarang sakura untuk mengatakan kepada siapapun sebelum aku menyampaikan secara langsung kepada Hinata. Tidak! Dia tidak mungkin mengetahuinya._

"Oh..aku hanya fikir ada hal penting yang ingin Naruto-san sampaikan" Dia tersenyum simpul, dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sedang Naruto masih bimbang, terus saja dia memandangi punggung kecil milik Hinata

_Hinata.._

Terputar bayangan Hinata selama ini, Hinata yang selalu merona bila melihatnya. Hinata yang selalu pingsan dan ..kenapa dia susah sekali memutuskan sesuatu.

_Hinata.._

Dengan langkah yang mantap dia mulai berjalan mendekati Hinata, tangan terkepal kuat dan terus melangkah semakin cepat dan..

Set..

Bugh

Hinata merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya, belum hilang rasa sakit itu..kini ia merasakan punggungnya ditabrak oleh sesuatu, yang kini mulai terasa hagat.

"Gomen.." suara berat itu menyadarkannya akan posisi mereka saat ini. Dimana tubuh Naruto memeluknya dari belakang, sungguh ini semakin membuat matanya memanas._Jangan lakukan ini Naruto-kun.._

Sesak yang dirasakannya semakin menjadi-jadi, seperti orang yang sedang terkena asma.

"Le-lepaskan aku.."suaranya bergetar menahan tangis, jangan sampai jatuh.. kumohon bertahanlah Hinata. Jangan biarkan air matamu jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya hanya Karena pemuda ini. Bertahanlah..

"tidak… kumohon biarkan seperti ini" Tangan yang menggenggam pergelangan Hinata semakin dipererat oleh Naruto, tak lupa ia semakin menarik Hinata kesisinya melalui tangan masih setia memeluk leher Hinata dari belakang.

Hinata dapat merasakan Jantung pemuda itu berdetak dengan sangat kencang, seolah berlomba dengan detakan jantung yang ia miliki.

Lama mereka terdiam diposisi seperti itu, naruto yang memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

Perlahan putra dari yondaime Hokage itu memutar posisi Hinata hingga berhadapan dengan dirinya. Tentu kelakuan pemuda itu mendapat sambutan kaget dari sang gadis, matanya melotot horror melihat sang pemuda.

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?"Tanya Gadis Hyuga itu dengan nada cukup Naruto mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Hinata maafkan aku.." dengan sekuat tenaga hinata mendorong Naruto sampai pemuda itu hampir jatuh terjungkal. Saya curiga jangan-jangan Hinata menjyuken Naruto ?ah tidak.. Dia tetaplah Hinata yang memiliki hati selembut sutra.

"Jelaskan arti maaf itu ? Jangan membuatku bingung !" teriak Hinata frustasi.

Awalnya bocah kyuubi itu kaget, namun tatapannya menyendu kala menyadari penderitaan yang dialami oleh Hinata akibat dari perbuatannya, dialah yang menyebabkan gadis itu menjadi sefrustasi ini.

"Aku.. Aku akan menikah dengan Sakura"

Wuuushhh..

"…"

Mereka terdiam, membirakan angin menusuk tubuh mereka. Membiarkan angin mempermainkan surai mereka.

Hinata, gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya. Dia masih saja menatap Naruto, beruntung baginya menjadi sosok yang kecil sehingga dia sedikit mendongak demi melihat wajah pemuda yang seminggu lagi akan menikah dengan gadis yang selalu dia kejar. Ya beruntung baginya karena dengan mendongak air matanya tidak akan langsung terjatuh, dia masih bisa bertahan sedikit lagi. Ayo Hinata ucapkan selamat padanya.

Pemuda itu terus saja memerhatikan Hinata, dia siap jika gadis itu menerjangnya bahkan menghajarnya dengan jyuken andalan Klan sudah siap.

Namun beda hal yang ia dapatkan, bukan pukulan atau tangisan membahana. Gadis ini tersenyum tulus meski ia dapat melihat kepalan tangan gadis itu yang tertutupi mantelnya.

"Syukurlah akhirnya semua cita-citamu tercapai " gadis itu memakai tudung mantel ungunnya, mantel kulit yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sedang Naruto masih bertanya-tanya benarkah ini Hinata ?perlahan tapi pasti ia merasakan ada jarum yang tak kasat mata yang menusuk kedalam hatinya. Tusuk..tusuk.. tusuk.. semakin banyak saja tusukan jarum itu dia rasakan.

"Hinata.."

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk hadir, tapi aku akan memastikan kadoku akan sampai padamu dan Sakura" Hinata terus saja berbicara tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Naruto

"Hinata.." terus dan terus..

"Kapan kalian akan melaksanakannya ?tiga hari lagi ?"

"Hinata.."

"Dua hari lagi ?atau besok ? wah aku harus"

"HINATA!" nafasnya tidak lagi beraturan, dia bahkan tidak sadar sudah berteriak pada gadis -sampai gadis itu berjengit kaget bercampur takut. Naruto semakin merasa bersalah

"maaf.."

Hening..tidak ada yang melanjutkan percakapan

"baiklah, aku akan menunggu surat undangan yang resmi dari kalian. Jaa Naruto-san" Hinata mulai Naruto masih belum mengerti situasi yang sedang benaknya masih bertanya-tanya kenapa? ada apa dengan Hinata ?

Pemuda itu hanya bisa memandangnya dengan nanar, _Hinata..katakan sesuatu.. kumohon.._

Set

Kini pemuda itu sudah berada tepat dihadapan Hinata, tentu saja gadis itu kaget namun dengan cepat ia bisa menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Hanya itu ? Hinata KATAKAN SESUATU!" Naruto menggguncang tubuh Hinata. Sebenarnya siapa yang frustasi disini ?

"NARUTO-SAN!" sungguh diluar dugaan Hinata sigadis pendiam yang pemalu itu mampu mengeluarkan suara yang keras. Sungguh Hinata bukanlah gadis yang mudah marah seperti ini, tentu ia sudah lama memendam amarahnya hingga saat ini klimaks itu akhirnya keluar dan Narutolah yang menjadi saksi sekaligus penyebab semua masalah yang dialami Hinata. Ya pemuda kyubi itu tentu menyadarinya, sangat menyadarinya bahkan. Ya tuhan..sepelik inikah permasalahan mereka ?

"Lantas apa yang harus kulakukan ? Aku harus menangis ?Aku harus marah?Apa yang harus kulakukan Naruto-kun? APAAA?" teriak Hinata frustasi, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak terduduk seakan lututnya tak mampu lagi menopang tubuh mungilnya. Atau ini disebabkan beban yang dia alami, enatahlah..beban atas nama Cinta itu memang berat, andai kau bisa menopangnya sendiri kau adalah orang terkuat yang pernah terlahir kedunia. Karena cinta terlalu Agung bila ditopang itu untuk dibagi, suka dan untuk dinikmati sendiri, dan inilah yang terjadi pada Hinata, harus selalu memendam Cintanya, menopang bangun sendiri demi cinta.

Ada sedikit kelegaan dalam hati Naruto melihat Gadis itu sadar inilah yang seharusnya Hinata lakukan, menjadi dirinya sendiri. Bagaiman dia bisa tau ? Pemuda egois ini tau jika sedari tadi Hinata bukanlah Hinata yang ia kenal, yang tadi adalah sosok yang selalu menahan dirinya, inilah dia Hinata yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sufiks _–kun_. Namun sedikit kelegaan itu tergantikan langsung oleh tangisan Hinata. Khawatir

"Hiks hiks..kau ingin aku menangis seperti ini ? sudah menangis untukmu. Kau puas ?"Hinata menatap tajam pemuda yang kini ikut terduduk dihadapannya.

Cuaca kali ini lumayan bersahabat, setidaknya hujan salju tidak turun disaat yang tepat. Jam menunjukkan pukul , dan jalanan begitu sepi seolah memberi peluang bagi dua insan ini untuk segera menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"tidak Hinata.. sungguh aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku" dia memeluk gadis itu, gadis yang terisak isak dikarenakan ulahnya. Sadarlah Naruto kau hanya akan membuatnya semakin sulit untuk melepaskanmu, atau jangan-jangan kau benar-benar tidak ingin dia melupakanmu ?begitu ? KAU EGOIS NARUTO !

Dalam dekapan pemuda itu dia tampak sangat kecil, lihatlah bagaimana tubuhnya terbenam sepenuhnya oleh tubuh kekar dengan sangat posesif, sangat erat.

"Lantas apa yang kau inginkan dariku Naruto-kun?" dia yang kini sudah melemah karena kondisinya yang semakin memburuk, hati dan fikiran memang sangat cepat merusak system kerja lemah sosok pemuda yang kini menatapnya iba, menatapnya penuh dengan rasa yang ada difikiran Hinata.

Pemuda itu tidak membiarkan Hinata menatapnya, dia benamkan wajah Hinata kedada bidangnya, memeluk gadis itu kemampuan ninjanya dia mulai membuat sebuah segel, segel yang kini membawa Hinata dan Naruto berada di Akademi, tempat mereka menimba ilmu.

Masih dalamdekapan Naruto, Hinata mencoba menenangkan difikir mungkin inilah kesempatan terahirnya bersama pemuda hal itu dia tersenyum miris dibalik dekapan pemuda yang masih senantiasa , ini yang mulai mememluk pemuda itu, mencoba berbagi kehangatan.

Ah ya, jelas pemuda ini kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata. Tapi dia tetap membiarkan dan bahkan memeluknya secara posesif.

"Aku mencintaimu, cinta menyukai Sakura dan aku tau pasti itu, entah kenapa setiap melihatmu yang berjuang keras semakin menumbuhkan rasa Cintaku, aku tidak mengerti apakah itu kekaguman atau aku sadar, itu adalah cinta. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk membalas cintaku, karena itulah aku juga akan berjuang seperti kau yang berjuang mendapatkan Sakura. Aku juga akan melakukan Hal yang terbaik yang kubisa, dan bayangan terbahagia dalam benakku adalah kau yang membalas Cintaku, meski kutau kau tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Aku sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpaku. Jadi jangan membuatku semakin berada di posisi yang sulit, percayalah..aku akan tetap bahagia melihatmu bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai. Percayalah padaku Naruto-kun"

Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya, dia adalah manusia biasa yang masih memiliki perasaan untuk menang dan memiliki. Maka wajar dia pun merasa sakit melihat orang yang dia cintai menikahi wanita lain. Itu adalah hal wajar, dan lagi… dia adalah wanita yang rapuh, yang akan mengeluarkan airmatanya untuk mengobati luka-lukanya yang tak kasat mata.

Tanpa terasa Naruto meneteskan airmatanya, ada saat dimana dia bimbang untuk melanjutkan masa inilah yang membuat dirinya belakangan ini menjauhi Hinata, memasang wajah datar saat hanya tak ingin pilihannya goyah hanya karena sosok Hinata, tujuannya adalah Sakura. Gadis satu-satunya yang akan mendampinginya. Seperti Jalan Ninjanya, begitu juga dengan cinta. Dia tidak akan berpaling Hanya karna ada satu wanita yang diam-diam masuk kedalam fikirannya, masuk ke dalam dirinya. Hantinya hanya memilih satu wanita dan dialah Sakura, gadis itu adalah satu-satunya yang ia inginkan. Tidak ada yang lain.

Namun kini dunianya dibuat goyah oleh sosok Hinata, semakin dia menjauhi dari gadis itu semakin hatinya inngin dia bersikap datar pada gadis itu, semakin dadanyaterasa sesak. Semakin ia berusaha menghilangkan bayang-bayang gadis itu maka semakin wujud Hinata terasa nyata, semakin dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang gadis penyuka lavender itu. Siapa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya ?

Dipandangnya wajah gadis yang kini terlelap dalam penuh lelah, jejak jejak air mata masih menghiasi sembab. Tapi wajah itu..Wajah yang seperti malaikat itu benar-benar Naruto suka.

_Aaaa siaaaal_

Inilah yang dia takutkan bila bertemu dengan Hinata, semakin lekat bayangan Hinata dalam memorinya, semakin ia menginginkannya. Lantas bagaimana dengan Sakura ?Dia menyukai Gadis itu. Jadi siapa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Naruto ?

Dibaringkannya Hinata, kepala gadis itu berada diatas pangkuannya.

"Hinata, aku menyukai Sakura. Dia adalah gadis yang selama ini kucintai, aku selalu berada disampingnya, memperjuangkannya seperti apa yang kau katakan. Tidak pernah terfikir olehku perasaan ini akan terbagi, aku… Hinata aku mulai membayangkanmu, mulai merindukanmu, mulai gelisah karenamu. Apa yang harus kulakukan ?Hinata ?"

Dibelainya surai gelap milik Hinata, dihapusnya jejak airmata yang berada di pipi gembil gadis itu.

_Ternyata..kulitnya sangat halus_

Senyum mengembang di wajah di sentuhnya kelopak mata gadis itu kemudian turun merambah hidungnya yang gadis itu menggeliat akibat perlakuan yang Naruto berikan. Tangan tan itu kembali turun sampai pada bibirnya yang mungil sedikit basah. Tangan tan itu sempat bergetar, entahlah dia hampir gila dibuatnya.

"Hinata..Izinkan Aku menjadikanmu yang pertama ?" yang ditanya tak bergeming sama sekali. Perlahan Naruto menjauhkan jemarinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada mereka mendekat, sangat dekat.

Dia dapat merasakan hembusan hangat menerpa wajahnya, perlahan dibukanya kelopak mata -samar dilihatnya wajah Naruto sangat dekat dengannya.

"Hinata..boleh Aku menciummu ?"

"Kisu ?" bisik Hinata, mimipikah ini ? perlahan kelopak mata itu menutup kembali

_Jika ini mimpi aku ingin tidur sampai mimpi ini berakhir..tapi kumohon jangan pernah berakhir_

Rasanya seperti nyata, bibirya terasa basah, merasa seperti ada daging empuk yang menempel di hanya menempel, namun kini terasa semakin aneh, daging itu seperti mengemut bibir bawahnya terus begitu sesekali berganti mengemut bagian bibirnya. Tunggu dulu, kenapa Hinata merasa mengeluarkan suara yang aneh ?dia bahkan tidak berani membuka matanya.

Naruto terus saja mencium gadis itu sampai akhirnya dia melepaskan bibir yang kini sudah sangat basah karena ulahnya. Berat bagi dia untuk beranjak pergi namun tentu saja dia harus melakukannya.

Dikecupnya bibir itu untuk terakhir kali, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali memeluk Hinata

"Maaf.."

Dia membuat segel dan kini berada di dalam kamar gadis yang penuhh dengan Nuansa ungu.

Dibaringkannya gadis itu keatas kasur milik Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Hinata, tanpa sadar air mata pemuda itu menetes. Mungkin itu adalah gambaran rasa sesalnya, rasa sedihnya. Kenapa bukan Hinata saja gadis yang pertama kali ia kenal, dia benar-benar ingin mengulang kehidupannya. Dia akan mengulang kisah cintanya, membalas cinta Hinata.

Namun itu hanya sia-sia, kini pun dia tak bisa lagi berpaling. Berbalik mengakui bahwa ia pun mencintai Hinata. Tidak, karena kini ia sudah memiliki Sakura. Dulu dia pernah berkata ketika Sakura kelak memilihnya, itu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam kini itu terjadi, dan rasa bahagia memang menghampirinya, namun rasa sedih juga datang merasuk dalam menyukai dua wanita sekaligus.

"maaf .. dan terimakasih." Akhirnya dia pergi menghilang dari kamar gadis itu, dia takut akan terjadi hal buruk bila ia terus berada disana. Takut bila keputusannya akan berubah.

Hinata meneteskan Air tadi dia sadar bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi, ciuman itu terlalu nyata bila disebut benar itu bukan meringkuk memeluk lututnya sambil terpejam dia menangis dalam diam. Tak ingin ada anggota keluarga Hyuga yang mendapatinya dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini.

Disentuhnya bibirnya, masih sangat membekas dalam memorinya bagaimana pergerakan bibir Naruto dalam penyatuan mereka yang membuat Hinata melayang sekaligus terhempas setelahnya.

Tentu bahagia mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu dari orang yang kau cintai, namun setelahnya kau sadar bahwa itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan.

Hinata meremas dadanya kuat, air matanya terus saja berjatuhan.

Kisah cintanya hanya sampai disini, tak akan pernah memilikinya adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan. Namun, bukankah sedari awal dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Namun tetap saja rasanya ada yang bolong, tepat di bagian dadanya.

Jadi inilah akhir cintanya, tidak dapat memiliki.

End

Ini ada dilepi saya, aneh sih.. tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, waktu itu saya membaca tulisan tentang Narusaku dan menyadari bahwa memang cinta naruto untuk Sakura. Tapi belakangan aku sebagai fans Naruhina juga sadar kalau Om Kishi juga menyukai Narruhina. Tau darimana? yah bisa dilihat di Manga-nya hehe.. sudahya, maaf bila typo dimana-mana.. saya belum edit total.


End file.
